Après la chute
by Madfoxie
Summary: Réponse au 26ème défis du Poney Fringant- Et si Sauron avait gagné, que serait-il advenu des habitants de la Terre du Milieu ?


**Disclaimer: **Arwen, et l'univers du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas (on peut toujours rêver X3)

**Note:** Voici ma contribution au 26ème défis du Poney Fringant: "Et si Sauron avait gagné ?, et ma première participation à un défis. c'est également ma toute première publication sur ce site (un peu d'indulgence pour un pauvre renarde agitée du bocal *n'yeux de chat potté*)

_**Après la chute.**_

" _N' aies crainte ma fille, même si la nuit semble éternelle, le Soleil reviendra toujours "_, c'est ce que sa mère lui disait lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar, quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille.

Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille, et elle ne se trouvait pas confortablement installée dans son lit. Le seigneur noir avait gagné, et, malgré toute leur résistance, les hommes avaient dû courber l'échine devant Sauron: l'âge des elfes avait pris fin, pour être remplacé par un âge de ténèbres impénétrables.

La jeune paysanne du Rohan avait vu sa vie partir en fumée: pourtant elle avait espéré après la bataille du gouffre de Helm, et même après la mort de son époux sur le champs de bataille. Elle s'était accrochée à l'espoir, mais l'espoir était tombé en même temps que l'héritier du trône du Gondor, en même temps que le magicien blanc, en même temps que leur roi.

La peur qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'elle attendait, dans les cavernes, son enfant pressé contre son sein, lors de la bataille du gouffre; cette peur qu'elle pensait disparue pour toujours, était revenue, plus forte que jamais. Dans cette cellule humide, au milieu d'autre femmes de son âge, la peur lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau; elle rongeait son âme.

Comme elle en avait voulu au porteur de l'Anneau ! Lorsqu'elle avait appris, de la bouche même de la fille du Seigneur de Rivendell que le sort de la Terre du Milieu avait reposé sur un semi-homme; que ce même semi-homme avait échoué, qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour surmonter le pouvoir de l'Unique, oui, elle lui en avait voulu. Elle leur en avait tous voulu ! Aux hommes pour ne pas avoir agît assez rapidement, aux nains pour être restés cachés dans leur montagne, à ces semi-hommes pour être si faibles et aux elfes pour avoir mis leur unique chance de salut entre les mains de ces faibles créatures.

Dame Arwen avait depuis longtemps été emmenée, le chef des Uruk l'avait exigé. Oui, car les femmes de cette prison ne passaient pas leurs journées à casser des cailloux à l'extérieur comme les femmes plus âgées ou plus laides; non, les femmes de cette cellule assouvissaient les besoins des Huruk, Orques et autres barbares. La peur avait fait d'elles des choses dociles qui aspiraient plus que tout à la mort, à une échappatoire. Elles voulaient être libres, sinon sur cette terre, au moins dans la mort: mais les ténèbres du Maître de l'Anneau ne souillaient-elles pas déjà le domaine du repos éternel ? Lorsqu'elle y pensait, la jeune paysanne pleurait.

Frappées, meurtries, emprisonnées, humiliées, souillées et enfin, s'il existait encore un peu de miséricorde dans ce monde, tuées. Pourquoi ces coquilles vides espéraient-elles encore ? Pour quelle raison, la flamme de l'espoir quasiment éteinte n'attendait-elle qu'une petite brise pour se raviver ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'accrochait désespérément à cette phrase que sa mère lui disait quand elle était enfant. Par quelle logique tordue la peur et l'espoir moribond arrivaient-ils à cohabiter dans son être ? La jeune femme ne savait pas, et ne cherchait pas à savoir. Pour elle, une seule chose était sûre: si elle abandonnait cet espoir totalement fou et vain maintenant, elle renonçait à son âme et ne serait plus qu'une coquille vide et docile parmi tant d'autres.

" _N' aies crainte ma fille, même si la nuit semble éternelle, le Soleil reviendra toujours "_

Cette phrase résonnait dans tout son être, même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que les yeux globuleux d'un orque se posèrent sur elle.


End file.
